An Unexpected Visitor
by hellyeahsasusaku
Summary: Fate just had to lay its cruel cards.


**An Unexpected Visitor**

It was cold winter night when it happened. I was sitting at the window, gazing dreamily into space and imagining myself as a butterfly flying freely up in the blue sky. In my hands, there was a cup of freshly-made organic Japanese green tea as my remedy to having a good night sleep. As my mind wandered elsewhere while I was gazing at the full moonlight shining bright above the sky, I heard a soft yet audible knock on my door. My heart raced as I tried to get an idea of who could be visiting me at this time of the hour. I debated with myself, thinking whether I should proceed to open the dark mahogany piece of art that was separating the person outside of my room and myself. I held the knob tightly and slowly twisted it.

The moment I opened the door, I was lost for words as I was greeted by a pair of onyx eyes who reminded me strongly of a person whom I used to love once. Her dark orbs were flashing to me and they made me wondered yet again to my past that I tried so hard to erase.

_Beethoven's Fur Elise was visibly heard from the music hall as students passed through the school compound. It was loud enough and beautifully played by the school's piano prodigy, Sasuke Uchiha. Everyone was captivated by the sounds his fingers could produce. I, on the other hand, was sitting on one of the seats in the hall while silently listening to the music. He always practiced his music in the morning before school starts. It was my routine to sit anywhere nearby so that I would be ale to indulge myself in the songs he played. He was well-known among the students and how lucky was I to have him as my best friend. The song came to an end magnificently and I opened my eyes to glance at him. He was sitting on the stool at the stage, finally completing the last syllables of the music and his face was content as ever. _

_I clapped my hands as soon as he raised his fingers from the piano. "That was truly amazing," I told him. He gave me his sincere smile and thanked me softly. "One day, you'll be able to play as good as I am and I'll be there to watch you be on top of the music world," he muttered. My heart leapt for joy by hearing his words. "Keep your promise!" I replied to him. _

_Everyday, after school ends, he would always accompany me in the music hall and guided me patiently as I struggled to master the classical pieces that were assigned to us. His cool demeanor always made me feel easy being around him. Our friendship developed over the years as our parents knew each other way back from their high school. _

_One morning, as we were having a good conversation, he announced to me that he would be moving from the school. His parents had found a new place to expand their music business so he had to tag along with them as he was still a minor back then and could not live on his own. I was shocked. I did not expect this to happen at all. I wanted to finish the remaining of my high school years with him. We were supposed to graduate together! _

_The next day, I stood by the huge gold-crafted gate of his residence, holding my tears as I bid him farewell. Back then I was a coward. Even after the last minutes, I could not tell him that I was going to wait for him to come back and we would share our happy moments together. I could not tell that he had a special place in my heart. Therefore, I held back my feelings so that I would not be in the way of his bright future. _

_Three days later, my mother gave me the most horrendous news I had ever heard my entire life. Sasuke Uchiha was dead. He was no longer breathing, his body and soul was not here any longer. He was driving to meet me until he got himself into an accident. A drunken driver was driving recklessly on that night and it affected the man I love. My only best friend. The only one who had ever been there for me, held me in his arms and gave me sweet and soothing words, constantly assuring that I would be a successful and famous pianist one day. My heart shattered into pieces once I absorbed the news. From that day on, I swore to myself that I would continue his dream to see me being well-known in the music industry. _

My thoughts were cut off as the lady in front me cleared her throat. "You've been spacing out for a while, young lady," she said. I apologized to her and invited her to come inside and offered her another cup of tea. Yes, now I truly recognized who this woman was. The lady in the pale pink dress was Sasuke's mother. We had a little chat and after awhile, she handed out a piece of neatly folded brown paper. Without saying a word, she patted my shoulder, bid goodbye and left my house.

I locked the door and sat on my bed. 'What is this?' I thought to myself. I could feel my heartbeat getting faster by the minute and bravely unfolded the paper. Tears immediately flowed from my eyes as I recognized whose handwriting did the letter belonged to. It was _him. _I clamped my mouth and slowly read the content.

_Dearest Sakura, _

_I don't know how or when will I be able to tell you this but I just would like to tell you that over the years that we have became best friends, I began to develop feelings that were more than just friends for you. I could not stand to be so far away from you and I am really hoping that you would wait for me to come back and visit you. Until the time comes, please keep me in your memories and cherished all the times we spent together._

_Sasuke. _

By the time I finished reading the letter, I was so speechless. What was the use of being famous if he was not there with me? That night, I cried myself to sleep with the image of him flashing his winning smile to me.

~END~


End file.
